wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Book of Clearsight
The Book of Clearsight is a book written by Clearsight that first appeared in The Lost Continent. Its location was in The Temple of Clearsight (under the guard of The Librarian) until it was stolen in The Lost Continent by Cricket, Sundew, and Blue. Description In The Temple of Clearsight, it is mounted on a tree-shaped stand and locked inside of a wooden case. The case is shaped like a book, with dragons designed across it. The lock can only be opened by a key around the Librarian's neck. The book itself is described as looking very small, having a dark blue cover and having worn pages like it had been read a million times. Blue thought it smelled like pine forests and was a bit underwhelming for what it was. He later mentions that it just looks like an old book someone sewed together a little crookedly. Its back cover is thicker than its front cover, the end pages are sewn down around the edges with gold thread or possibly non-burning flamesilk in perfect stitches. These end pages were sewn down over a map, creating a lump. In The Poison Jungle, these end pages were torn open by Queen Hazel so that she could take the map out. History Pre-Series The book was written by Clearsight, filled with about 900 years of visions. It was a way for her descendants to know the future, telling them about all the dangers and disasters that could happen in a thousand years, from a huge increase in shark populations nearby to damaging hurricanes. Towards the end of the book, the predictions slowed down, with lots of question marks, and the last few pages were blank. The final prediction in the Book of Clearsight was over a thousand years before the events of The Lost Continent, telling her children to protect the trees, as something bad might happen to them soon. Presumably soon after she wrote the book, Clearsight died most likely due to old age. The Lost Continent Queen Wasp used the book to support her decisions as Queen of the HiveWings and SilkWings, even though it was revealed that none of the visions went far enough to even begin to be within her lifetime. For example, she used the book to justify her decision to defeat the LeafWings and unite HiveWings and SilkWings under one queen (her) to end the Tree Wars. The HiveWings and SilkWings worship of Clearsight carries into her work, and they venerate the book. This is shown when Blue relies on Cricket's instincts to catch the book when he tosses it to her, and when Sandfly freaks out when Blue mentions some dragons may have stolen it. ''The Hive Queen Cricket starts thinking about it in the cave. The group (Blue, Cricket, and Sundew) copied from the book and Cricket then put the paper copies around Jewel Hive. Cricket's grandmother asks for the book. The Poison Jungle After studying the book for directions to Pyrrhia, Hazel notices the rear cover of the book is slightly thicker than the front and realizes that it was concealing a secret compartment; she then cuts the binding of the book open, revealing a map that showed the islands Clearsight used to travel to Pantala. The remaining LeafWings and some of the SilkWings follow this map to Pyrrhia. Prince Turtle makes a copy of the map to give to Io, who hides it for the other SilkWings to follow to escape the Othermind. Words from The Lost Continent Introduction :''Dear grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, and great-great-grandchildren, and all the many great-grandchildren to come, :'' How funny it feels to know you so well when there are so many of you I’m never going to meet. I see you all the time, especially when I’m just on the edge of falling asleep. The future is so clear, suddenly, now that I won’t be able to change anything. My time is almost up, and yours is just beginning.'' :I won’t be able to control anything after this. I won’t be able to use my visions to protect you, to keep you all safe. :But then, one thing I’ve learned over my long, strange, lovely life is that I never could actually control the future as much as I thought I could. :I should have learned that lesson with my first love, back home in Pyrrhia. But I kept trying anyway. And I did manage to keep you all alive. I battled for the future that much, and I won. :But the futures will always win in the end, because it continues on forever, to where I cannot go. :So this is my last battle. The last thing I can do to try and keep my claws on the balance of the future — to keep you safe as long as I can. :In this book are my visions of what is yet to come. Some of it seems small, but I have included everything, even if I can’t tell you why it’s important. I leave you this in the hope that it will make life better for both our tribes. I hope you will use it to protect the dragons around you, especially the ones who are the most threatened, regardless of who they are and how you think you feel about them. :There are some hard times ahead, as there always are, everywhere and for everyone. I’m sorry I won’t be here to help you rebuild after the earthquake. I hope I’ve written down enough advice to help you through the famine. :But most of what I see is joy. Your futures are full of joy. What a miracle it is to be a dragon, alive right now and part of this wonderful world. Do you never stop to think about that? About what an odd and lucky thing it is to be this soul inside this body. To live in a world with so many marvels in it. I am so grateful to have known and loved you all. :All the hurricanes and earthquakes and fires and storms cannot break you, if you remember a few things. :We are here to live with our whole hearts. :Lean into your kindness and empathy in the face of evil — but do not let evil win. :You are the only dragon who can decide who you want to be. Don’t let yourself get stuck on someone else’s path. Search for what’s true, and think for yourself. :Over a hundred years ago, I thought my life was finished and there was nothing left to live for. I was so, so wrong. Keep going. The list of things to live for is limitless and it is possible to be happy again. :And — this is going to sound ridiculous coming from me — don’t worry about the future so much. Or else you might miss out on the extraordinary present. :Be happy, dragonets of the future. You can change the world with your joy and your hope. :All my love, Clearsight Category:NightWing History Category:SilkWing History Category:HiveWing History Category:LeafWing History Category:Scrolls